The Eye Of The Beholder
by CaptSwan
Summary: I was 18 when I woke up like this, unable to go into the sun unless I was willing to die but that was when I met Damon Salvatore. He helped me be a better vampire and helped me be able to within the sun again. Now I just needed to find out who had done this to me and why. (Rated M because Mature scenes will most likely arrive at some point.)
1. Chapter 1

*** This is my first VD fanfic, I actually just started watching it and am only on season 2 so I had an idea... I am going to write this from before the show actually starts so there will be unknown characters and the only ones who exist are the vampires for obvious reasons... this will also be a very short chapter seeing it will just be introducing the female main. Hope you all enjoy this***

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Opening my eyes it was hard to believe I was seeing the sun again, it had been years since I had been able to walk during the day like this but this little thing was allowing for it. I couldn't take my eyes off the small ring that held itself to my finger knowing losing it right now would mean my death in this light. You see I wasn't always like this, I actually use to love hitting the beach with my friends but someone had changed that a few years ago when the killed me. When I woke up I could feel this sensation of hunger running through my body however it was not a normal feeling of hunger, I wanted human blood.

Thinking back to what my life use to be was something not to be proud of, I was that high school girl who got all the guys she could ever want with one glance. I wasn't you typical blonde though because I easily rocked being a brunette with a hint of red to my hair and my eyes were a deep emerald. Yes I had been and am still quite vain about my own looks but they were the one thing I had not having come from money but that all changed when I was turned. Could it have been safe to assume that one of the many guys from my high school that I hung out with that used compulsion on me to drink their blood and then killed me, after all I never remembered drinking blood as a human but when I woke up like this it was all I wanted.

Wondering around for months killing random hikers all over the country side and disposing of their bodies is how I fed. No matter how much I tried to control the urge to eat it wasn't something that could be fought off so easily. After almost a year I learned how to break into places and stole bags of blood because the killing was slowly getting to me, with each person that was killed I had felt my humanity slipping away and I hated it. It was six months ago though that I met Damon Salvatore at a new years party to ring in 2003 and he's been showing me how to live as a vampire and push back the feelings I don't want anymore. But who am I you ask, well my name is Rosaleigh Adams but my friends call me Rose and I was 18 years old when I became what I am today.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Hello readers and Happy Halloween, hope you all like this new chapter as I am finding it fun trying to step into another world for writing so far.***

Chapter 2 - All in fun and games

Standing by the fire place the flames had caught me in some sort of trance until I heard the door close behind me. Before Rosaleigh was even able to turn around she could feel a body lightly press up to mine behind her. "Home early I see, guess tonight was a bust seeing you didn't bring anyone home with you this time." She said to him with a small smirk on her face as she could hear him lick his lips close to her ear.

"No I swear there are no good looking women in this town, I mean the one who owned this house was a fox but that's about it. I mean I did find one but didn't bring her back, just made a meal out of her and dumped the body in the woods." He replied to in the usual smug tone that Damon had. Spinning her around he pinned her to the wall as a smirk crossed his face. In the six months since he had met this girl his mind was easily distracted and it's why he had helped her walk in the sun again.

"Mmmm I see, you thought make a meal of the boring girl and come back to the Vampire... You know what if I brought someone home, for all you know they are waiting for me upstairs." She replied to him as she returned his smirk before managing to get out of his grasp, sure he was stronger but she knew her way out of holds like he had her in.

Damon glared at the thought of another man being in this house, sure the two of them were not together but she had been like a vampire sex toy to him and vice versa. When she had managed to get out from his grasp he turned and looked at her without saying a word knowing his eyes said it all. Leaning his back to the wall he kept his eyes on her not raising the glare from his face wondering what she would do.

Turning around to see the glare that he had on her made Rosaleigh chuckle a little bit. "Awe is the big bad Damon jealous that his vampire girl might have a human man in the house?" she teased with a fake pout on her face while walking towards him slowly. When she stood before him again her eyes met his. "Don't worry about it Damon I owe you my life right now, you helped me and I am more then willing to help you in more ways then one." she added before kissing his neck. Seeing the emotions of a vampire were amplified it made for quite the amount of fun when it came to lust even when she knew that anything between them was empty because he was in love with a vampire locked away in some tomb.

Feeling her lips on his skin Damon couldn't help but laugh on the inside as he held his tough guy look on the inside, he had this girl around his finger when it came down to him having fun but knew it was far from being one sided. In the six months that he had known Rose he had seen she held alot of darkness in herself as he did his own self. After he had helped her find a way to hide herself better she explained she wanted to find who killed her and why seeing she was almost certain it had been a vampire seeing she somehow had vamp blood inside her when she died. In an agreement he had decided to help her if she would help him get into the tomb. Just thinking about Katherine made his mood switch though as he pushed Rose away from himself as his eyes held the only kind of sadness they ever showed.

When he pushed her away Rosaleigh could see just by looking into his eyes he was thinking about her again. Walking into the kitchen she pulled two bottles of blood out of the fridge and walked back to Damon handing him one. " I told you we will find a way to get Katherine out of there Damon... trust me I know what we have is all in fun and games but I won't lie that you being hot isn't an added bonus." She said to him before sipping from the bottle to help curve the craving that was starting.

"Well you certainly are not the helpless vampire I found six months ago Rose, you can hold your own in a fight and quite the vixen, makes me wonder what you were like before you were killed... probably would have turned you myself knowing your looks would be useful for information." Damon stated as he could only think about the information she had been able to find by talking to all the right people about folk lore about vampires. Shaking his head he walked back up to the room he was using in this house knowing they would need to probably head out soon seeing the people in this town didn't know much about what they needed. When he was laying in the bed Damon thought about the info that he had managed to find about the Vampires that were in her town around the time of her murder as he tried to figure out who had turned her and why seeing they had just left her alone after the fact away like she was of no use to them.

As Rosaleigh lay in her own bed she stared at the ceiling, she knew it was all in fun and games between them but couldn't help but be attracted to Damon. Having been use to getting any guy she wanted in high school without even having to work at it had never been any fun, Then there was Damon the one guy she had in a manner but wanted another woman who just happened to be the vampire that created this being of himself. Sighing she rolled over and looked at the ring that he had obtained for her so she would not slow him down by only being able to walk when the sun was gone. Closing her eyes she tried to figure out what she remembered about the months before she was changed, there had to be something that she was missing about the facts she had ran through her head over and over again. With a single tear rolling down her face she fell asleep as a light breeze pass over her from the open window in the room.

When Rosaleigh woke up the next morning she could feel someone watching her and it caused her to shoot up in the bed. Before having a chance to attack she noticed that it was damon which allowed her to calm down a little. "You know it's probably not the best idea to do that. Thought you would have learned after you got thrown into a wall last month." she stated to him while pushing chunks of hair away from her eyes. Grabbing a brush off the side table she ran it through her hair until it was smooth again. "I mean sure you heal quick but you threw a shoulder out last time." she reminded him with a grin as she slid out of the bed and walked over to the closet. The girl that had been living here happened to be the same size so Rosaleigh had just been using her clothes. Changing right in front of Damon like it was nothing she slipped on a red dress that held her figure nicely and had a dropped neck line. "She didn't have the nicest clothes to pick from but I will admit she knew her evening wear." she stated turning back to face him again.

"Bet they suit you better because she didn't exactly have the same build as you in one manner that fills that dress out better." Damon stated with a devilish grin as he pulled her to his own frame. It was obvious that he was a womaniser when they were in the bars but it was something that she could easily ignore. "But on the key of business, I found someone we can talk to that might have information about what might happen to you... they were in the same town around that time but it could be a dead end depending on how long they had been there for." he explained in a calm tone looking down into her eyes seeing there was a small amount of pain in them when he brought up the topic.

Rosaleigh just nodded slightly before picking up her cell phone and walking out of the door after Damon had let go of her. She had wanted to know who did this to her but at the same time she was scared to find out because it had most likely been someone she trusted. Once she stepped outside into the sun she could feel the warm rays against her skin.


End file.
